Video Games
by missRingleader
Summary: Greedler and Onceler hang out playing video games, but the friends quickly become a bit distrcted from the game and focus more on each other.


** "You swore at your teacher? Sweet!" The Greedler slapped Oncie's back. The younger boy chuckled nervously, scratching behind his ear.**

Oncie had just started his second year of high school, while Greedler was one year ahead. Greedler knew the teachers well, and had shown Oncie the ropes beforehand. The boy wasn't sure at first. Greed had been known to give bad advise, but once Oncie got to school it was easy. He just had to act like he did around Greed. Cuss, be rude and disrespectful. It was easy! He was sure tomorrow would be even better.

"So, you got any punishment yet?" Greedler asked curiously, grinning as he leaned back on his elbows on Oncie's bed. They usually sat and played video games at Oncie's house after school.

Onceler shrugged, focused on the video game that was raging on the tv infront of him. "Nah, they said I was just gonna get a warning."

The older boy boomed in laughter, falling back. "That's so fucking dumb! What's the use of a warning?!"

Oncie just laughed and keep playing his game, biting his tongue in concentration. Little did he notice that when Greed sat back up, he had a slight boner. He shouldn't of used the word 'punishment'. He now had thoughts of him punishing Oncie running through his head, making his boner push against his jeans painfully. He cringed a bit and tried to hide it, but swore under his breath as he realized it was completely noticable.

The Onceler glanced away from his game as he heard Greed swear. "You ok? Did you hurt yourself or somethi-" He went quiet as he saw the other boy had a boner, and a blush spread across his face. "O-oh.."

Greedler growled and looked away in embarrassment, but before he could say anything Oncie had put down his game controller and moved closer, placing his hand on Greed's crotch, making him groan.

"Is this...because of me?" Oncie asked sheepishly, and Greed nodded. Onceler thought it over and something inside him awakened, causing him to stroke his hand over the bulge in Greed's pants, making his boner throb with need.

Greedler refused to answer the question, looking at Oncie and noticing that he too had a slight boner. A grin spread across Greed's face and he pulled the the younger boy into his lap roughly, rubbing his hand over Onceler's tight pants, making the small boy whimper. This caused the grin to widen even more. He unzipped the other's pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down, snaking out of his own pants and boxers after.

Oncie couldn't help but stare as Greedler's erection was released from his pants. He couldn't wait to start...

Before Oncie could even speak, Greed was running his hands down the other's back, making him shiver. "Would you like to do the honor?" Onceler looked down as he was motioned towards Greed's dick. "O-oh... well, I've never really... y'know..."

Greed chuckled. "I know. I'll guide you through it." Greedler's hands softly rubbed inbetween Oncie's shoulders, making him a bit less nervous. He moved one of his hands and stroked Greed's erection, gently wrapping his hand around it and pumping it slowly at first. Greedler's moans filled the room. It seemed like he had been wanting this for a while as his moans got louder and turned into whimpers and mumbles of praise.

But his moans were praise enough, and Onceler quickened his pace more and more until his hand was moving as fast as it could. He leaned in close and circled the tip of Greed's member with his tongue, making Greed bite his lip to hold back screams of pleasure. "Oncie! Oh god!" He had tried to stay silent and composed, but as his late night dreams came to life he lost control, yelling Oncie's name as he arched his back. The Onceler kept his lightning fast pace and licked the pre cum that started to drip from Greed's tip.

Seconds later Greed's breath hitched and Onceler closed his eyes as ropes of Greed's white sticky cum shot into his mouth. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, and he swallowed almost all of it willingly, even though it was salty and a bit.. icky. He looked up at Greed, who was panting heavily and grinning.

When Greed noticed Onceler was looking up at him, he grinned a bit more and wiped the side of Oncie's mouth with his thumb, pulling him up for a kiss. His breath was still uneven as he gasped for air at the end of this kiss. Oncie smiled and asked quietly "Did I do alright?"

Greedler brushed Onceler's cheek with his hand, nodding and chuckling. "You did better than amazing, but now it's your turn." He pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, licking his middle and forefinger before his hand slipped down Oncie's back, traveling down his spine and to his entrance, all the while biting at his sensitive neck.

The feeling of Greed's fingers against him made the Onceler shiver and whimper in need. Greed took it as a signal, and pressed his fingers into his entrance, placing his other hand on the boys side and giving him a chance to adjust to the new feeling. It didn't take much time before Oncie was begging for Greed to move his fingers, and Greed was happy to help.

"Ohh please, keep goin- nnng!" Oncie cried as Greed made scissor movements with his fingers, carefully spreading him.

Greedler just chuckled, kissing Onceler's neck. He wasn't usually this soft with anyone, but since it was Oncie's first time, and just the fact that it WAS Oncie, he let it slide. "Don't get too excited just yet, there's so much more to come."

Once Greed was sure he has stretched his partner enough, he lifted him up and slowly slid him down onto his own member, making them both moan (although for Oncie it was half a groan of pain, and half of pleasure). Greedler was still for a moment, kissing Oncie passionately as their tongues fought with each other, but soon he started to thrust up into Oncie, who wrapped his arms tightly around Greed's neck.

"A-ahh!" This wasn't what Onceler had expected at all; it was sooo much better! He moved with Greed's thrusts, leaning against his shoulder and biting down as the pleasure sent a heatwave through him.

In reaction to the bite Greed moaned loudly, turned on an insane amount from the pinch of the younger boys teeth. He grabbed Oncie's cock, smoothing his thumb over the head before going straight for the catch, starting a quick pace. At this, the Onceler held back a scream of pleasure and bit down harder, causing Greedler to start thrusting up into him roughly, their groans mixing together. Greed used his free hand and brushed it through Oncie's hair, pulling lightly but trying to reassure the moaning, panting boy.

"G-Greed! Hnnng.. I'm g-gonna cum!" Oncie whimpered, his pleasure building by the second as Greed continued to thrust up into him and rub at his cock in sync.

Greed bit at Onceler's ear and whispered as seductively as he could without moaning inbetween. "Cum for me, babe."

The words must have sent Oncie over the edge as he tensed and released his seed onto Greed's hand, howling as his muscles spasming softly around Greed's member. Greedler couldn't stop himself as he thrusted roughly up into Onceler a few more times before cumming for the second time, holding Oncie down on his length.

They both panted loudly, Oncie resting his forehead against Greed's chest and Greed leaning his head on the other's shoulder, stroking the tired Onceler's head. "You were amazing, Oncie." Greedler couldn't stop himself from saying the words softly as he layed back, Oncie falling asleep on his chest.

Oncie smiled and sleepily replied. "You should have told me you wanted to fuck me a long time ago."

Greed chuckled and shook his head. "Shut up."


End file.
